I want to say 'I love you'
by Killercat-nya
Summary: Sasuke, a loner outcast has fallen for Naruto, the ever popular cheery blonde. What's more they share a dorm room at the high school far on the outskirts of town and Naruto seems to hate his guts, oh and he doesn't seem to be gay. Yaoi,SasuNaru,lemon soon
1. Chapter 1

Hmm, well since I've been depressed more than I normally already am I wrote this. It made me cry a bit as I wrote it but maybe that was just because I was upset to begin with. And I can't think of a name at the moment so help me out will you? Yeah here it is, enjoy.

**Summary: Sasuke, a loner outcast has fallen for Naruto, the ever popular cheery blonde. What's more they share a dorm room at the high school far on the outskirts of town and Naruto seems to hate his guts, oh and he doesn't seem to be gay. What will happen now?**

**Warning: This is Yaoi (boyxboy), lemon coming soon to a store near you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto 'cause Sasu-chan does.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Sasuke was walking down the hall towards his dorm room it had been a long day but at least now they had two weeks off. He sighed as he ran a pale had through his midnight raven locks. When he got to his room he was going to sit down with a glass of tomato juice and finish reading his novel as he relaxed on his bed. "Sounds like a plan, I just hope the dobe is out so he doesn't disturb me I don't need a bigger headache." The raven mumbled to himself as he reached the door. Sasuke paused before his hand touched the knob and leaned a little closer with a frown. _The hell._ His eyebrows knitted together for an instant then his onyx eyes widened at what he heard.

"Mmmn…Oh God! Fuck yes…ah more oh…H-harder nnn…yes, yes, yes! Oh God fuck me! Ah! I-I'm _fuck_…mmn g-gonna cum… Oh unn ye~s…fuck…AH!!" Then it was silent Sasuke felt his eye twitch. What the hell, _his_ dobe was getting fucked by someone else!? Okay so the blonde wasn't his,_ yet_, but the dobe never mentioned that he was gay he always had an interest in girls and didn't even check guys out. Well the blonde never glanced at Sasuke when the raven would walk around in nothing but boxers or when he would come back from the showers with nothing but a towel around his waist so he thought that the dobe wasn't gay.

Sasuke's onyx eyes dimmed a bit but hardened and he put his emotionless mask back in place as he pushed the door open. "Mmahahahaha!! Y-you guys s-should see your f-face's! Oh God, hahaha…priceless!" The blonde was rolling around on his bed holding his gut while six other people sat either on the floor or the few chairs that where in the small room. Their face's were red with embarrassment a couple had nosebleeds and one had fainted.

Sasuke's eye twitched. "Dobe, will you kindly shut the fuck up." He said calmly inwardly sighing in relief that no one had been screwing his blonde.

"Teme! Don't call me that!" The blonde shouted as he shot up on the bed glaring at the raven who only smirked back. Sasuke stared into those beautiful blue eyes and the blonde began to squirm under the intense gaze. Sometimes the raven freaked him out, I mean the guy was a total bookworm and drank 'tomato' juice. _Yeah, tomato juice my ass he is so a vampire._ Sasuke was way to pale and would always tell him to shut the curtains when the blonde was enjoying the sun. He shivered and looked away from the heated stare the blonde needed to remember to ask Hinata if she could give him a protection charm. "What do you want teme?"

Sasuke frowned. "This is my room too. Dobe." The raven smirked again in triumph as the blonde meet his eyes with another glare. He sighed inwardly, God he could get lost in those bottomless depths of blue.

The blonde glared harder this bastard was starting to unnerve him. "Well, ain't you gonna go home for your two weeks?" He huffed and became irritated when the bastard scoffed at him and walked in shutting the door.

"Dobe, learn to speak properly." Sasuke said as he walked around the few people that were on the floor and went to his bed. The raven flopped down and pulled out his book ignoring the others in the room as if they weren't even there. Everyone was dead quiet as the blonde fumed and they started to get uncomfortable by the tense atmosphere.

"Teme! You see this is why you don't have any friends 'cause you're just a jackass. And even if you weren't such an ass you still wouldn't have any friends 'cause you're just to fuckin' creepy!" The blonde shouted and the others went wide eyed, they had never heard the blonde say such awful words to someone like that before.

Sasuke snapped his book shut and sat up with the most fiercest glare that the blonde had ever seen. "I suggest you bit that tongue of yours Uzumaki lest I cut it out for you." Blue eyes widened and the boy gulped.

"Uh, maybe we should go. Later Naruto." The shaggy brunette said as he slowly stood and the others made to get up as well but the blonde stopped them.

"You guys don't have to leave. Come on let's just continue our game okay?" Naruto smiled brightly at his friends and no one saw the flash of hurt cross the pale raven's face. He had never been on the receiving end of that beautiful smile and sadly he probably never would. Sasuke closed his eyes to hide his pain and laid back down turning over so that his back faced the small group of friends. He tuned them out as they started their game back up.

"Naruto that was a mean thing to say you should apologize." The girl with pink hair whispered as she leaned in to the blonde with disapproving green eyes. Naruto pouted and crossed his arms over his chest.

"No way, that teme doesn't deserve an apology." He ground out through gritted teeth as he glared at the raven's back. The bleach blonde girl sitting on the floor next to Naruto's bed pinched him for she also agreed that the blonde should apologize. He just glared at the girls and huffed. "I'm not gonna." Everyone rolled their eyes at how childish the blonde was being and just continued the game.

"Alright, Naruto truth or dare?" The shaggy brunette asked with a smirk.

Naruto narrowed his eyes challengingly. "Tch. Dare, cause I'm not scared of doing anything _you_ come up with, Kiba." Kiba's smirk widened and he chuckled lightly.

"Hmm, we'll see 'bout that. Now Naruto, I dare you to give the Uchiha a hand job as an apology." The brunette whispered so that if Sasuke was listening he wouldn't hear what he had said, the blonde's blue eyes widened and he choked on his own saliva.

"W-what?!" There was no way he had to have heard that wrong, but oh boy was he wrong when the brunette repeated what he said. "N-no way in hell would I touch him!" He hissed and Kiba just raised an eyebrow.

"So you're not gonna do it?" Naruto shook his head furiously. There was no way he was going to touch the teme like that. But then he realized his mistake as he refused the dare, he had just dug his own grave and his eyes widened to the point the others thought they would pop out of the socket as Kiba got up and leaned down to whisper the penalty in the blonde's ear.

"Well, come on guys we need to leave Naru to his penalty." The brunette said as he walked towards the door the others following. When they left Naruto was still sitting on his bed in shock then his face heated up and he ran to the small bathroom that was connected to their room. He grabbed a washcloth and soaked it in cold water before he slapped it to his face. God, leave it to Kiba to come up with worse penalties than actual dares.

But the blonde knew he had to do it or the second penalty would be worse, like losing his virginity, and he couldn't lie and say he did it cause they would all know if he was lying or not. He should've taken the dare but he was so taken aback that he wasn't thinking straight. Now instead of just a hand job he had to…Naruto's face heated up again. Maybe he could drown himself to save him from that embarrassment. He groaned might as well get it done now then to have his friends put a time limit and make him suffer that much more. Naruto sighed okay he could do this all he had to do was…his face turned a bright red, okay maybe he would take a few more minutes.

* * *

Sasuke was sound asleep and dreaming of that room again. He hated that room with all his being. The raven often had dreams of his past back then life wasn't so pleasant after his mother died but then _he_ came along and brightened his small isolated world.

_**Dream/ Flashback**_

_A five year old Sasuke sat on his bed in a large room with no windows, it was completely white and anything that was in the room had been sterilized beforehand. He had a very low immune system causing him to become ill easily only his mother and older brother would come in to see him every now and then and he was never allowed outside of his special room. The little raven's mother would always read to him saying that if he believed in the story's magic that one day he would get better and also be able to fall in love like in the all the fairytales. Then one day two weeks ago his mother had fallen ill so he hadn't been able to see her. Sasuke's brother, Itachi, would come in to drop of the young boy's food then leave and once his father had brought him his dinner. The little raven had asked when his mother was going to get better so that he could see her but both Itachi and his father ignored him._

_Two days ago Itachi came in and sat down next to his little brother who was sitting on his bed with the book his mother was going to read to him before she had gotten sick. Sasuke was flipping through the pages able to make out what most of the story was talking about as he ignored his brother's presence much like he had been ignored. Itachi sighed. "Sasuke," He glanced at the boy but it seemed that the little raven was more interested in his book, the older raven continued anyway. "Mother has passed away. Do you understand what I mean?" He asked but received no answer Itachi sighed again and looked around the white room. "It means that you will not see her ever again, she is gone." The older raven watched as Sasuke's hand paused in the turning of the page briefly before continuing. Itachi shook his head as he got up and left and that night Sasuke cried himself to sleep._

_Now sitting here by himself he stared blankly at the white wall while he hugged the last book his mother gave him tightly to his chest. Today was his mother's funeral and of course he would not be able to attend do to his condition. A maid slipped in swiftly setting down his lunch and before she slipped back out she said a few brief words. "Fugaku-sama and Itachi-san will be back shortly." After she left Sasuke got up slowly and walked over to the table where his food was and sat down to eat._

* * *

_Itachi walked into the boy's room and saw Sasuke was on his bed curled up. He went in and picked up the plate only to drop it as his eyes widened. Sasuke was panting heavily so the older raven rushed to his side and flipped him over. The boy was sweating profusely his small body shaking uncontrollably and burning to the touch. Itachi quickly pushed the intercom and yelled for his father who barged through the door within seconds. At seeing the sight of his youngest son Fugaku yelled to the maids to call for the doctor._

_A short while later a man showed up Fugaku was surprised that it wasn't their family doctor who showed up but her apprentice, he would have to ask later right now his son's life was in danger. The man walked into the small sterilization chamber before entering Sasuke's room. He set to work right away, about an hour and a half later he had reduced the fever as well as taken some blood samples to look over later to determine the cause. The man noticed that the boy's father had left going back to whatever he needed to do and the older brother was sitting at the small table arms crossed over his chest and his eyes closed. He noticed a half eaten sandwich, that he had seen had been dropped on the floor when he walked in probably by the older boy in a moment of panic, sitting on the table next to a nearly empty glass of juice._

_The man grabbed his bag and pulled out a sample cup and poured some of the juice in it then sealed it, he took out a plastic bag and picked up the plate with the sandwich dumping the food into the bag he sealed it and put the items back into his medical bag. "Well, I'd best be going." He mumbled to himself as he walked to the door only to be stopped by a tired voice and a whimper. Turning he saw that the older boy was defiantly asleep so his blue eyes traveled to the bed. The child was trying to sit up and the man was by him in an instant. "Shh, rest now little one."_

"_M-mommy -sob- I-I want mommy." Sasuke cried and the man quickly took the boy in his arm rocking him back and forth as the little raven sobbed into his shirt. After awhile Sasuke calmed down falling asleep again and when the doctor tried to lay the boy down the raven held on to him like a lifeline. The man sighed and tried to gently pry the boy's hands off but there was no such luck he sighed again and ran a hand through his blonde hair._

"_He won't let go. Sasuke would do that to mom at times cling to her as he fell asleep and wouldn't let go till he woke up." The blonde man looked over to the oldest child. "I don't blame him though he gets lonely in this room. Mother use to spend the maximum amount of time she could in here with him. When she became ill I tried to visit him but before I could father would always stop me, I was only allowed to bring him his food and that was all." Itachi sighed and stood up. "I have to go I need to get back to my studies or father will be angry. Just get comfortable and rest well doctor." The twelve year old raven bowed slightly and left. The doctor looked down at the little raven that clung to him and maneuvered him so that they were both lying down comfortably and shortly after he fell asleep as well._

_**End Dream/ Flashback**_

Sasuke was shaken awake and he turned over on his back with a groan blinking his eyes open. He rubbed his eyes as he said sleepily. "Doc?"

"Teme, what are you talking about I ain't a doctor." Naruto said and blushed lightly at the sight of the Uchiha waking up but shook his head getting rid of any unwanted thoughts. Sasuke propped himself up on an elbow and covered a yawn with his other.

"Naruto?"

* * *

Well, what did you think so far? If anyone can come up with a name for the story before I do I'll dedicate the next chapter to you. Please read and review. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo. Well, now I have a title thanks to Fan Girl, this chapter is for you! Thank you bunches! *glomps and pets* My pre~cious. *gets taken away the men in white* O.O Noooo, my precious! *coughs* -_-; 'Kay I'm fine now. *grins while in straitjacket***

**Oh and a special thanks to JSinuYasha for finding a great song for this story. I would give you a hug but as you can see I'm in a straitjacket at the moment. *smiles innocently (pft yeah right with devil horns)* Anyway the song is called 'Wetoriya' (I'm a loner) by CNBlue, great song listen to it or no cookies for you. Also on the play list is Boulevard of broken dreams 'cause I like the song. Now enjoy!**

**Warning: This is Yaoi (boyxboy), lemon coming soon to a store near you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Chapter 1

The raven blinked a couple of times then frowned at the blonde. Naruto also blinked once then twice did the Uchiha just call him by his first name? Sasuke was wondering why the dobe had woke him up and for that matter what was the blonde doing sitting on _his_ bed supper close to him. "What do you want dobe?" Naruto blushed a bright red and the raven raised a brow was he still dreaming?

"I-I…uh well you see…um." The blonde stopped and looked as if he was struggling to find his words. Sasuke sighed inwardly but waited patiently for the dobe to continue. Naruto bowed his head and mumbled something causing the Uchiha to lean forward slightly to hear but the blonde's voice was too low.

"What? Dobe, speak up I can't hear you when you mumble." Sasuke said calmly and Naruto glared at him a blush still dusting his cheeks. _Cute_. The raven was openly staring at the blue eyed boy which seemed to cause Naruto to back off a bit. Sasuke averted his eyes and laid back down grabbing his book and turning away from the uncomfortable blonde though he wasn't reading it at all he was just staring at it blankly.

Naruto blinked as the Uchiha turned away that helped calm his nerves a little now that Sasuke wasn't staring at him so intently. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, he could do this just like he practiced in his head. "M-my friends wanted me to apologize, so as an apology I thought that maybe I-I could uh…y-you know um…" Now the raven was getting irritated if the blonde didn't want to apologize on his own accord then why even accept it? So Sasuke turned to the blonde with his face emotionless and eyes cold.

"You don't have to apologize. It will just be an empty one anyway since you yourself do not wish to say it to begin with. So save your breath." With that said the Uchiha turned back around to ignore the blonde. It hurt but he was fine he was alone for a good portion of his life to begin with so what would matter to not be loved and be alone for the remainder of it.

_**Flashback**__ (Hehe, yeah it decided to come back)_

_Six and a half year old Sasuke was sitting impatiently on his bed kicking his legs back and forth. He crossed his arms and huffed the doctor was late he promised to come by and play with the little raven. Him and the doctor got along well after Sasuke woke up the next morning after that day he fell ill, which seemed like ages ago. They had found out that the maid had given the boy orange juice which had a drug in it. She along with her boyfriend were going to kidnap the raven for ransom but her plan had been put to a stop when Fugaku and Itachi arrived back earlier than expected. Shortly after is when Itachi found Sasuke and the doctor came to his rescue._

_The raven felt like he knew the blonde man for years though it's only been a little over nine months. Sasuke smiled to himself with a small blush, the doctor was a very nice and funny man. The raven haired boy was pulled from his thoughts as his door opened and the blonde doctor walked in with a goofy grin. Quickly the little raven jumped up and ran towards the man and flung himself at the doctor. The blonde caught him and laughed. "Nice to see you too, Sasuke. Are you doing well?" Sasuke hadn't been able to see the doctor for two weeks and Itachi didn't say why the man hadn't come over just that he would be coming by today._

_The raven nodded at the question and looked up with a pout. "Doctor Uzumaki, why haven't you been by lately? Do-do you not like me anymore?" The last part was whispered sadly as Sasuke's lip began to quiver and the boy looked down with tears in his eyes._

_Doctor Uzumaki blinked and frowned. Didn't anyone tell the boy? He sighed and knelt down enveloping Sasuke into a large hug. "Silly little Sasuke, I do like you. The reason why I haven't been over is because my son was sick and I had to take care of him. You see his mommy past away as well, so I'm the only one he has left to take care of him." The little raven looked up and blinked, tears still there in his eyes ready to fall any minute. The blonde smiled and wiped the boy's tears away._

_Sasuke was glad the doctor didn't stay away because of him, he smiled brightly then pulled the doctor further into the room and over to the bed to sit down. "You have a son? What's his name? Does he look like you or his mommy? Can I meet him? Can I be friends with him?" The questions just kept flying out of the little raven's mouth and the blonde doctor just laughed._

"_Yes I have a son and his name is Naruto." The blonde said._

"_Naruto, I like that name." Doctor Uzumaki laughed again and patted Sasuke on the head before ruffling his hair._

"_Me too. Oh, and he looks like me I have a picture right here." The man pulled out his wallet then flipped it open and showed the raven a picture of his son. Sasuke stared in awe at the boy in the picture for a while before he was snapped back from la la land by a deep chuckle. He looked up to see the doctor laughing at him and blushed bright red. The raven grabbed a pillow burying his face in it. "Here you go Sasuke, you can have this picture I have lots back at home." The blonde man said and Sasuke peeked up before snatching the picture and hiding his face again with a shy 'thank you'._

_They had talked for a few hours after the man stopped laughing at the embarrassed little raven with the doctor saying that Sasuke would be able to see his son one day after the raven was well enough to leave the room and that the two can become friends. Sasuke had a hopeful look as he asked doctor Uzumaki how soon it would be before he was able to leave. The blonde told him he was slowly getting better but if it continued slowly that it could take four to six years before the boy could go out into the real world. That had made Sasuke sad but the boy did his best to hide it._

"_Well, I should be going now. I'll stop by in a couple of days and bring you some tomato juice, okay?" The doctor said as he stood and smiled down at the little raven. Sasuke tilted his head to the side with a confused look._

"_What's tomato juice?" The boy asked causing the blonde man to sweat drop as he rubbed the back of his head._

"_You've never had tomato juice? Do you know what tomatoes are?" Sasuke shook his head and the doctor chuckled a bit. "Well I'll bring a couple of tomatoes as well who knows you might like them." Doctor Uzumaki said._

"_Okay!" The little raven said then they said their good-bye's as the blonde man left._

* * *

_The doctor came back a few days later as promised and brought the tomatoes and juice along with him. Sasuke took a sip of the tomato juice and instantly loved it, he guzzled the rest that was in the cup and handed the man his glass silently demanding more. Doctor Uzumaki just laughed and poured him another glass telling him to drink it slower this time, that it wasn't going anywhere. Sasuke also enjoyed eating the tomatoes that the doctor had brought over. So with every visit the blonde made he would bring the raven tomatoes and tomato juice when the boy would run out of it. The doctor hadn't lied about the slow process of getting well it took Sasuke six years to build up his immune system enough to leave that room of his, though he stayed inside of his house._

_A twelve year old Sasuke sat on the couch in the front room waiting patiently for Doctor Uzumaki to arrive. He was going crazy in this house and he wanted to leave but his father never allowed him to step foot outside. The young raven was stuck indoors and constantly studying and all he wanted was to get out even if he had to go to school, which he did want to go for his own reasons. He pulled out his wallet, the doctor had given it to him for his birthday, and opened it to the newest picture the older man had given him. Sasuke sighed he couldn't wait to meet the blonde he wished for so long to see. He smiled slightly, he'd finally be able to be friends with the blue eyed boy._

_Time passed and before Sasuke knew it, it was two and a half hours past the time the doctor was to show up. He was now pacing back and forth and looking out the window every so often. Itachi walked in the front door and raised a brow. "Sasu-" The phone rang but Sasuke kept pacing and staring out the window. Shaking his head Itachi walked over and answered the phone. "Hello…yes…ah, hello Tsunade-san how are you?" There was a pause and the older raven stiffened. "Yes, I understand…yes I'll tell him…alright, bye." Hanging up the phone he glanced over at the young raven and sighed as he walked towards him._

_Sasuke looked up at his brother who was slowly making his way to him. "Hello, aniki." He said then looked back out the window._

"_Sasuke, will you sit please I need to speak with you." Itachi said as he sat down on the couch and the young raven just stared. Whatever his brother was going to say he can hear just fine from here. "Sasuke, please sit down." The older raven's tone caused Sasuke to blink and comply, it sounded tired and…sad? He shook it off and grabbed his book but before he could open it Itachi put his hand over it. "Sasuke." The young raven stiffened he knew that tone the same one that was used to tell him about his mother._

_Sasuke quickly covered his ears he didn't want to hear it, if he didn't then he could go to sleep to wake up with nothing wrong. Itachi grabbed his wrists gently and pulled his hands down. "Listen Sasuke, you have to. Doctor Uzumaki had an accident he's alive but in a coma. They don't know when or if he will wake up." The young raven struggled to get free so he could run back up to his dark room and forget everything but his brother pulled him into an embrace that shocked him. "Would you like to go and see him?" Sasuke felt his eyes tear up and nodded his head._

_**End Flashback**_

The blonde's eyebrow ticked then he roughly flipped Sasuke back over to face him and grabbed the front of his shirt. "Listen here bastard I'm gonna apologize and you're gonna accept it, got it?" Naruto growled and the Uchiha just snorted.

"Fine, let me hear your lame ass apology then leave me alone." Sasuke said not even meeting the blonde's eyes. Naruto frowned but let go of the raven's shirt.

"Uh…I wasn't really gonna say anything, hehe." The dobe scratched the back of his head sheepishly and the Uchiha rolled his eyes. He was about to turn away again when the blonde stopped him. "Listen teme, I wasn't gonna say anything 'cause I w-was gonna…" Naruto took a deep breath then continued. "I was gonna give you a blow job." He finished with a blush and looking down at the bed.

Sasuke's eyes widened and he nearly choked he hadn't expected that, but then he narrowed his eye's in suspicion. No, there was no way that the blonde would do that as an apology, ever. So what was he playing at? "Why would you do that? Do you think I'm stupid, that I would fall for some lame ass joke or something!?" Oh boy was he pissed right now and Naruto was glaring at him.

"Bastard! Fine, I admit that it was a dare a way that my friends would get me to apologize. This is a punishment for me and you're the one who gets something good out of it!" Sasuke felt a pain shoot right through his heart. So the blonde admitted how he felt about doing something like that with him calling it a punishment. God, he felt sick and his chest hurt so bad that he just wanted to die right there. "But," The raven looked up at Naruto and saw that the blonde was red with embarrassment. "I-I kinda want t-to do it." He said in a soft timid voice as he chanced a glance up at the Uchiha.

Sasuke was shocked as he stared wide eyed at the blonde. "Why?" He asked not believing what he was hearing. Naruto looked off to the side a blush still evident on his face.

"Well, because I-I'm just curious t-that's all. You know teenage hormones and all, nothing serious teme." The blonde said but didn't dare look back at Sasuke. The raven through his legs over the side of the bed making sure he didn't hit Naruto, even if he wanted to so bad at the moment, then he stood and walked towards the door. The blonde blinked his head snapping in Sasuke's direction. "Where are you going, teme?"

"None of your business!" The Uchiha snapped then walked out slamming the door.

* * *

Sasuke was up on the roof just laying there staring up at the darkening sky. A droplet of water landed on his face falling from the heavens as if feeling his pain. He ignored it as well as the others that followed. The raven knew if doctor Uzumaki were standing there he'd scolded him about still being prone to catching a cold faster than anyone else. He snorted and closed his eyes maybe he should go see the man, after all it has been four years since the last time he visited him.

Sasuke stood and looked skyward one last time, perhaps he should yell at the blonde man while he was at it he sighed and left the roof. As he walked down the halls he spotted some jocks down at the end when they saw him they started in his direction. Sasuke mentally groaned he did _not_ need these idiots messing with him right now. "Oi, ippiki okami (1). The raven kept walking ignoring them something they didn't like all too much. One of them grabbed Sasuke's wet raven locks as he passed and yanked causing the pale boy to hiss in pain as he stumbled backwards.

The raven glared up at the asshole who still had hold of his hair twisting his head back at a painful angle. "Listen here you little shit when we are talking to you, you listen understood?" The guy yanked Sasuke's locks as emphases causing the raven to snarl but he kept quiet and narrowed his eyes. He was tired of their crap, tired of being pushed around and he didn't want to put up with it anymore. The other boys laughed, there were five of them altogether, and that's when Sasuke snapped.

The raven brought his elbow back slamming it into the guy griping his hair and when the boy let go Sasuke turned swiftly and kneed the jock between the legs causing the boy to scream in pain and fall to the floor. The others from the group were shocked but quickly recovered and attacked the raven. The fight seemed to drag on forever, kicks and punches flying some connecting others being blocked or missing by mere inches. By the end of the brawl the jocks were down for the count and Sasuke stood in the center of the unconscious bodies panting with blood staining his pale skin, his lip busted and an ugly bruise forming on his left cheek.

There was a small crowd most likely the students that were about to leave or the ones that were staying here for their break. Sasuke turned around and headed in the direction he was going to begin with, the crowd parted making sure not to get in his way. _Good._ He thought as he walked out of the building and back into the rain. The raven didn't have a ride nor did he have the money for a cab. _I like walking anyway_. With that thought he started his long walk back into town.

* * *

(1) ippiki okami means lone wolf if you didn't already know. ^^

There you have it chapter two I hoped you liked it. Please Read and Review. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke was sitting in doctor Uzumaki's hospital room staring at the man. He shivered, he was soaked to the bone but he didn't care. "You lied doctor. You said that Naruto and I could be friends, but he doesn't even like me." The raven said as he brought his feet up on the chair and hugged his knees, his body was shaking and his lips were blue but he pushed his discomfort aside burying his face into his knees. "Father and Itachi are always busy they never have time for me, they never had time, you're in a coma and Naruto hates me. I'm all alone. You and mother are liars." He said dejectedly.

_**Flashback**_

_A twelve year old Sasuke was nervously walking towards a blonde that was sitting under one of the shade trees out behind the school. Naruto looked up at the raven that was approaching him and glanced around uncertainly. "H-hi, I'm Sasu-" Sasuke was cut off by a loud voice on the other side of small sports training field._

"_Oi, Naruto come here for a sec!" The blonde got up quickly and ran over towards another boy, Sora was his name, Sasuke remembered him from class. "Haha, aren't you glad I saved you from that creep." Sora laughed, Sasuke bowed his head then turned and walked away. "I swear that guy is a vampire, do you see how pale he is?" The raven could still hear Sora laughing as he rounded the corner._

* * *

_Sasuke was walking down the hall when he bumped into Naruto. "I-I'm sorry!" The blonde shouted then glanced up his blue eyes meet with Sasuke's deep onyx. The raven smiled opening his mouth to speak but before he could say anything the blonde darted away causing Sasuke's small smile to falter before falling completely. The raven walked home in the snow without a jacket not wishing to go back to the classroom to grab it. The next day Sasuke had fallen ill and missed two weeks of school causing his father to become angry at him._

_When the young Uchiha was well enough not to be bedridden Fugaku had sent him back to school. Now here he was sitting in biology class dissecting a small shark with a look of concentration set on his face as he marked down all the organs he located that they needed to find. He was starting to feel sick to his stomach from the Formaldehyde. Sasuke quickly finished his work and took it up to the teacher. "M-may I go to the nurse's o-office, I don't fell so well." His sensei looked up and nodded his head the poor Uchiha was starting to look a little green._

_Before the raven got to the nurse's office he made a detour stopping by the restrooms to puke his guts up, that being the last thing he remembered as he blacked out. When Sasuke woke he was in the nurse's office. He blinked and looked around, how did he get there? The young raven sat up and grabbed his head as the room spun a bit. "Ah, Uchiha-kun you're awake! You had me worried there for a bit." The nurse, a young woman with short black hair and kind black eyes walked over to him with a smile then frowned. "Uchiha-kun you should know better than to come to school when you're still sick." She scolded as if he were a small child._

_Sasuke looked down at his lap. "S-sorry, Shizune-san." Shizune sighed she figured it wasn't he boy's fault. She still remembers when Itachi had been sick and yet was still sent to school by his father, the man was a real ass to do that to his children._

"_It's alright Uchiha-kun, just rest now." Shizune smiled and walked back over to her desk. The raven laid down and fell back to sleep with a last thought on his mind. _'Who found me?'

* * *

_It was a year later, the first year of school for Sasuke was hell, and it was this day a year ago that doctor Uzumaki had his accident. The raven wanted to talk to the blonde let him know how sorry he was about the boy's father since Sasuke thought it was his fault, the doctor was heading to his house when the accident happened after all. Naruto was good at avoiding him but not today, no today the blonde was in the library and the boy's friends were nowhere around to call the blonde away. The young Uchiha walked over to the back corner where Naruto sat reading a poetry book that was an assignment for lit. class._

_Naruto looked up as a shadow loomed over him his blue eyes widening a bit. Sasuke sat down next to him not taking his dark eyes off the blonde who was starting to get nervous. The raven opened his mouth but stopped his throat tightening not able to find any words. The Uchiha looked down his bangs covering his faced from view, but under his dark bangs his face was flushed with embarrassment. _'Great Sasuke, you finally get to talk and you clam up. Idiot.'

_He took a deep breath then spoke with all the courage he could muster. "I-I'm sorry about y-your father I-" He looked up with a sincere look only to stop. Naruto was gone, nowhere to be seen. Sasuke let his head fall and he rubbed his chest a bit before standing his face showing no emotion as he walked out._

_**End Flashback**_

Naruto walked down the halls of the hospital he hated this place everything was white and sterile. He wondered how his father use to stand it because under the bright and clean environment was the linger of death. He sighed as he stepped into his father's hospital room but paused at seeing the figure sitting in the chair. The blonde slowly walked over to see that the raven was asleep, not only that but the Uchiha was wet and shivering.

The Uzumaki quickly went to the supply closet down the hall grabbing an electric blanket and rushed back. He plugged it in cranking it up on high and stepped over towards Sasuke, the boy was still in his school uniform not really having time to change. Naruto took the raven's black tie off then swiftly unbuttoned the white, soaked shirt pulling it off. Next he went for the belt stopping briefly in his movements as the Uchiha stirred and continued.

Sasuke opened his eyes his body was still cold and shivering then he felt a tug at his belt and looked down. Still half asleep he asked. "What are you doing……dobe?" Naruto looked up with a scowl as he unbuttoned and unzipped the raven's black slacks.

"What does it look like teme? I'm getting you out of these wet clothes so you won't catch a cold." The blonde said as he pulled the Uchiha's pants down and pulling them off along with the raven's shoes. He stood up then blushed as he realized Sasuke's boxers came off with the wet slacks. "T-teme, go over to the c-couch where the heating blanket is. I-I'll go find you s-some dry clothes." Naruto stammered out as he quickly left the room.

Sasuke raised a brow but did as he was told wrapping himself with the warm blanket sighing as his body heat started to rise and his shivering was minimal. Naruto came back with an oversized light blue shirt, that was most likely from the gift shop, and a pair of dark blue scrub pants. "Here teme, put these on." The blonde said as he handed the clothes to the raven haired boy.

"I'm comfortable at the moment." Sasuke said causing Naruto's face to heat up.

"Teme! Put on the damn clothes!" The blonde shouted as he threw the material at the Uchiha.

"Dobe, stop yelling you're in a hospital. If you are that uncomfortable knowing I don't have on clothes under the blanket then why did you take off my clothes to begin with?"

"I-I…B-because bastard if you would have gotten sick if you would have stayed in them!"

"Tch. Like you care about me or my health!"

"I do care! I do you stupid jerk!!" Sasuke sat there staring at the blonde who was red in the face and panting from the angry shout he let slip past his lips. Naruto gasped realizing what he had just said his face now red with embarrassment.

The raven looked away with a small frown the blonde wasn't serious there was no way. This was probably some kind of game, a sick joke or something. His eyes widened slightly did Naruto find out about his feelings and now Uzumaki and his friends think it would be a huge laugh to play with him? Sasuke glared at the wall. "You don't care so stop saying you do. I'm not going to fall for your little game." He turned his glare towards Naruto and blue eyes looked shocked for a moment before glaring right back.

"Teme, I'm not playing any games! I do care!……more than you know." The blonde whispered the last part as he looked down at the floor, but Sasuke was able to hear since the room was silent save for the constant beeping from the machine.

_**Flashback **__(damn these things don't know when to stop)_

_Naruto was sitting under the shade tree it had been a few months since his father's accident and he was still upset that his father hadn't woken up from his coma yet. But at the moment he was annoyed with the girls for babying him. He huffed and looked up to see a raven haired boy approaching him. The blonde was shocked that such a gorgeous person would come up to him and it made him nervous. Naruto glanced around to see if the boy could possibly be heading towards someone else but there was no one near him. "H-hi, I'm Sasu-" The pretty raven was cut off by a loud voice._

"_Oi, Naruto come here for a sec!" The blonde got up a little too quickly, seeing as he was still a bit nervous, and ran over towards his friend, Sora. "Haha, aren't you glad I saved you from that creep." Sora laughed, Naruto watched as the raven haired boy bowed his head and walked away. "I swear that guy is a vampire, do you see how pale he is?" As the boy rounded the corner Naruto turned on his friend with a glare._

"_You didn't have to be mean, Sora. You're such an ass sometimes." The blonde said then turned away and marched off leaving behind a stunned Sora._

* * *

_Naruto was walking down the hall not paying any attention to where he was going when he bumped into someone. "I-I'm sorry!" He shouted then glanced up his blue eyes meeting the Uchiha's deep onyx. Naruto felt his heart start to race a mile a minute then the raven smiled opening his mouth to speak but before he could the blonde darted away. When Naruto rounded the corner he leaned against the wall with his hand on his chest and a dark blush made its way to his face. After calming down a bit he peeked around the corner just as Sasuke turned the corner at the other end of the hall._

_The blonde had to run back to the classroom to get an assignment he had missed last week when he was out. He stepped into the room and paused, looking over at the Uchiha's desk he saw the boy's coat and frowned. _'Did the Sasuke really leave his jacket? What an idiot! He's going to get sick!!'_ Naruto quickly got his assignment then grabbed Sasuke's jacket before he bolted out of the room. He ran out of the school looking for the Uchiha but the raven was nowhere to be found and the blonde didn't know what direction Sasuke went in. Naruto huffed really how could someone not go back in for their jacket knowing that it's below freezing? He went back in and dropped the jacket off at the front office then left for home._

_The Uzumaki was worried when Sasuke didn't show up to school for two weeks, but was relieved when the raven showed up again. Naruto walked down the halls to pass time as he skipped class he couldn't help it his sensei was so boring that it put the class to sleep, hell his teacher was so boring that he even put himself to sleep! The blonde passed the science room and scrunched up his nose. _'Yuck, they must be dissecting something.'_ He continued walking and decided to head to the restroom._

_When he entered he saw someone passed out on the floor. Naruto quickly made it over to the person's side and gasped when he saw that it was Sasuke. "Oi, oi are you okay?!" The blonde didn't receive an answer and panicked a bit before taking the raven haired boy to the nurse's office._

* * *

_Naruto was sitting in the library reading a poetry book for lit. class when a shadow loomed over him the blonde looked up and his blue eyes widened a bit as he saw Sasuke. The raven sat down next to him not taking his dark eyes off him making Naruto a bit nervous. The raven opened his mouth but stopped then looked down his bangs covering his faced from view. The blonde blushed not able to stop it, the gorgeous boy just made his heart flutter too much and it scared him a bit. He wasn't sure why the Uchiha would waste time trying to talk to him when there were quite a bit of girls fawning over him, though they made sure to stay out of the raven's line of view not wanting to get hurt by the rejection that was sure to come from the pale beauty._

_The blonde got away as quickly as he could and hid behind the bookshelf before the raven looked back up. He held his chest in an attempt to still his fast beating heart. His breath hitching as Sasuke spoke. "I-I'm sorry about y-your father I-" Naruto peeked through the space between the books as the raven looked up with a sincere look only to stop mid-sentence when he realized that the blonde was no longer there. Naruto watched Sasuke drop his head again and rub his chest a bit before the raven stood his pale face showing no emotion as he walked out._

_Naruto frowned he was so stupid! Why did he have to be such a coward and run away now he had hurt Sasuke and yet he was still too scared to go up and apologize. _'Stupid idiot! Useless, useless coward!!'_ He hung his head scolding himself for doing such an idiotic thing._

_**End Flashback**_

After that incident Naruto worked up his courage to speak to the raven but it always came out in insults. So from that day onward the two would bicker calling each other names and such though the blonde new that he had crossed the line in the dorm room when Sasuke came into the room while Naruto's friends were there. He hadn't meant to hurt the raven again but he did and he felt bad about it. Naruto looked up at the Uchiha shyly. "I'm s-sorry about earlier I-I didn't mean it and I'm also s-sorry about the whole, you know……the t-thing with the dare and all." The blonde said softly and looked back down with a blush.

Sasuke blushed lightly not really knowing what to say. He looked down as well then smiled slightly he was happy that Naruto cared for him. The Uchiha reached up and tugged the blonde boy down onto him. Naruto squeaked and turned redder if possible and the raven let the blanket fall from his shoulders to pool around his waist as he wrapped his arms around the blue eyed boy, one arm around the blonde's waist and the other around the boy's neck pulling him down. Sasuke's lips meet Naruto's in a soft gentle kiss.

Naruto opened his mouth shyly and licked the Uchiha's lips and Sasuke opened his eyes his black orbs meeting with innocent blue. The blonde blushed, his eyes widening for a split second when he felt the raven haired boy suck on his tongue. He then moaned when Sasuke pushed his tongue back into his mouth with the raven's tongue following. Naruto shuddered as the Uchiha licked the roof of his mouth and so he started to suck on Sasuke's fleshy organ causing a groan to slip past the raven's lips which the blonde gladly swallowed.

After a bit the two pulled apart for some much needed air both panting with flushed faces. Naruto who was feeling a bit horny now started to rock his hips, grinding himself into Sasuke drawing out a deep groan from the raven. The blonde moaned and rocked harder against the Uchiha and gasped mewling loudly as Sasuke latched onto his tan neck sucking, licking, and nipping. "Ah! S-Sasuke…" Naruto's head snapped in the direction of the door as it slammed open his blue eyes widening and his face turning ten shades of red. "B-b-ba-chan!" The blonde squeaked.

There in the doorway stood a young looking woman with blonde hair and a big bust, her arms were crossed as she narrowed her amber colored eyes. "Brat, if you want your boyfriend to fuck you get the hell out of my hospital. I'm sure Minato doesn't want to hear what you are doing or about to do. When I come back you better be gone or at least behaving. You're in public for God's sake!" She said as she turned on her heel and left. Naruto turned around burying his head in Sasuke's chest causing the Uchiha to chuckle.

"Shut up, teme!" The blonde's shout was muffled by the pale chest he was so embarrassed! Sasuke couldn't help but laugh out loud the whole situation was just too damn funny. Naruto looked up with a weak glare his face still red. "Stupid bastard stop laughing at me." He mumbled.

Sasuke smirked. "Come on _Naru-chan_, let's go back to our room." He said huskily causing the blonde to shiver in excitement. The raven leaned forward and nipped Naruto's earlobe then whispered into the blonde's ear. "And when we get back I'll help you with this." He said as he gently squeezed Naruto's arousal through his jeans. The Uzumaki squeaked again and Sasuke chuckled. "Just let me get dressed then when we get back to our room you can undress me again." The raven smirked causing the blonde to turn red again.

When Sasuke got dressed he dragged Naruto out of the hospital and over to the blonde's car. You really couldn't miss it, it was orange for heaven's sake! Well at least one of them had a car. The raven got in the car along with Naruto then looked at the blonde. "You'd best drive fast Uzumaki. I'm horny and it takes you to long I'll just have to start before we get there." Sasuke smirked and the blonde gulped before burning rubber out of the parking lot.

* * *

Well, one or two more chapters and it will be done, I think…anyway what did you guys think? Thanks for reading so now all you have to do is review! So review! Seriously…do it.


	4. Chapter 4

It seemed like they hit every stoplight on the way back to their dorm and every time they stopped Sasuke would squeeze and rub Naruto's aching member through his pants. As soon as they pulled into the parking lot the raven grabbed the Uzumaki's hand and raced inside. The blonde whined telling him to slow down but Sasuke just ignored him, he was to damn horny! Naruto grabbed his keys, when the boys made it to their door, and jammed them into the keyhole only to be pushed against the door. The Uchiha ravished the blonde's mouth, he reached behind Naruto and grabbed a handful of the blonde's tight ass causing said blonde to mewl into the kiss.

Sasuke fumbled with the key in the lock and the door flew open sending the boys sprawling on the floor. "Ow, dammit bastard that hurt!" Naruto pulled at the raven's hair earning a grunt from the Uchiha. The young raven kicked the door shut and continued to assault the blonde with kisses, licks and sucks on said boy's tan neck. "Ah! S-Sasuke, ngah…floor's…hard…mmn bed…" Naruto moaned out as Sasuke began grinding their clothed erections together.

Fumbling around and tripping a few times the raven managed to get them both on his bed. They both had their shirts off now and Sasuke was happily sucking on one of the blonde's pert nipples causing Naruto to moan as he ran his tan hands through raven locks. Panting he opened his blue eyes and looked down as the raven went lower dipping his tongue into the blonde's navel. "Mmn…Sasu, please…more…" Sasuke's dark eyes glanced up meeting with half lidded blue and dipped his tongue into the boy's bellybutton one last time before unbuttoning and unzipping Naruto's pants.

Naruto moaned as the Uchiha pulled his pants down feeling Sasuke's hot breath on his hard cock. God he wanted those pale pink lips around him, sucking him and he about died when the raven's tongue licked the tip of his member. Just as Sasuke was about to take the blonde into his mouth their door opened. Both boys looked over in shock and once the raven recovered enough he quickly covered his blonde up. Sasuke kept his eyes away from the man standing in the doorway and tried to ignore his presence. "Sasuke." So much for ignoring the man, how could he with the tone that was used. It was as if the man was disgusted at what he caught the young raven doing. He glared at the floor and gritted his teeth as he spoke.

"_Father_." Naruto's eyes were wide as he stared between Sasuke and the Uchiha's father, he didn't like the tense atmosphere and he didn't like the man's tone at all.

"Get your things boy. You will be coming home for the holiday."

"No! I refuse to go to that place you call a home! I'm staying here!" Sasuke bit out angrily and quicker than a blink of an eye Fugaku was standing in front of the young pale raven backhanding him causing Sasuke's head to snap to the side with the force of the hit. The blonde gasped and was ready to help the younger Uchiha when Sasuke stopped him. He gave Naruto a look that said 'I'm fine' then glared up at his father. "I'm not leaving." The young Uchiha gritted out.

"I am you father and you will do as I say." Fugaku grabbed Sasuke by the arm and yanked him up before dragging him towards the door. The raven haired boy struggled trying to free himself from the bruising hold his father had on him. Naruto quickly pulled his pants back on and jumped up racing over to get the man to let Sasuke go.

"Let him go! You're hurting him, let him go!" The blonde said as he yanked on the man's arm trying to free the young Uchiha from the man's grip. Fugaku released his son in order to fling the blonde from his arm. Naruto fell to the ground one of his arms hitting the chair to the desk and his head hitting the floor with a loud crack. He hissed in pain as turned to his side and brought his knees up to his chest, bringing a hand up he hissed again as he touched the back of his head.

"Naruto!" Sasuke rushed over to the blonde instantly and knelt beside him. "Naruto, are you okay? Shit! You're bleeding, just hold on okay? I'll call the paramedics!" The raven got up and ran over to the phone only to be yanked away from it, he glared up at his father. "Let go." He growled out.

The older Uchiha glared right back as he tightened his hold. "You listen here boy, I will not have a faggot for a son. Now bite that tongue of yours." The man said sharply causing Sasuke to flinch slightly before he began his struggling anew. Swinging his arm the young raven's hand connected with the older Uchiha's face. At that moment everything became silent as Sasuke turned wide frightened eyes towards his father. Fugaku looked stunned for a mere second before fury washed over his face and he again backhanded his youngest son.

Raising his hand once again to deliver another blow to the shell-shocked raven, Fugaku was stopped by a hand catching his wrist. "I think you should leave, father." Itachi said calmly and at his father's glare he tightened his fingers around the man's wrist therefore causing Fugaku to release Sasuke who in turn fell to the floor. The older Uchiha yanked his hand away from his eldest son and stormed out of the dorm room. Itachi helped his little brother up from the floor and steadied him. "Come on Sasuke, let's get your friend to the hospital to have his head looked at." Sasuke nodded then went over to Naruto and picked him up slowly and carefully as not to jar him around to much, then they left with the older raven driving towards the hospital.

* * *

Sasuke sat beside the blonde's bed as Naruto chattered on about something or other. A pristine white bandage wrapped around the Uzumaki's head. Onyx eyes continued to stare at the blonde, his thoughts returning to what his father had done and why they sat here in the hospital in the first place. Sasuke was to watch the boy and make sure Naruto did not fall asleep for the next twenty-four hours due to his concussion. "Ne, Sasuke! Are you even listening to me?" The raven blinked coming out of his thoughts. "You know, Sasuke-teme, if you don't keep an eye on me I could fall asleep then baa-chan will be angry cause I could die in my sleep or some shit like that!"

"Dobe, you're to annoying to die do to a head injury." Sasuke said then smirked. "You'd just loose the few brain cells you have is all."

"Bastard!"

"Don't worry, dobe, I wouldn't let you die, not now anyway." Naruto's eye twitched before his blue orbs rolled.

"Thanks teme, that just makes me feel better knowing that before all this happened that you'd just let me croak." He said sarcastically.

Sasuke smirked again. "Actually, _Naruto_, I'd rather you die from the pleasure you'd receive from me as I fuck your cute little ass." This caused the blonde to turn red from head to toe and a small chuckle escaped pale pink lips as the raven found amusement in Naruto's embarrassment.

"T-teme…" Was all the blonde teen could say as the door to his hospital room opened to reveal Tsunade.

"Brat," She started then sighed heavily. "I need you to come with me." The blonde woman said as she turned to leave then looked back over her shoulder looking towards Sasuke. "You can come too, Uchiha." The two nodded and Sasuke helped the blonde up both following behind Tsunade as she lead the way.

Naruto frowned as they now stood in front of his father's room before tensing. Glancing at the older woman his blue eyes asked a question he couldn't bare to ask, but all she did was smile causing him to sigh in relief. "What are we doing here baa-chan?"

"You'll see, come on." She said as she opened the door allowing the two teens to walk in ahead of her before closing the door softly behind her.

The young Uzumaki blinked as he stared into tired, half-lidded, matching blue orbs. "N'uto." The man said, his voice gruff from not being used in years. Minato lay there not able to move to his son's side, due to not fully regaining his body's functions, as Naruto fell to the floor, Sasuke doing his best to not let the blonde fall to harshly. The young teen sobbed in joy and anguish at the thought of how close he had came to loosing his father and the fact that the man was now awake brought such relief to him. After getting his sobs under better control, Naruto made his way to Minato.

Sasuke stood back not sure of what to do with himself. He wanted to also cling to the man that had befriended him when he was a small child and yet he didn't want to come between this father and son moment. He rubbed at his left arm at the awkwardness he felt looking anywhere but the two blonde males. The raven haired teen took a step back before turning to the door. "S'uke" Sasuke stopped, his body tensing at the voice that called out to him though he didn't turn around. He felt his whole being begin to shake and he swallowed down the lump in his throat. "I'm…sorry."

The raven shook his head, inky locks swishing back and forth. 'It's not your fault' he wanted to say but if he spoke now his voice would crack and he knew that tears already stained his pale face. Sasuke jumped a little when a hand rested on his shoulder, he was turned around to stare into Naruto's wet blue orbs. The blonde grinned and sniffled at the same time as he then took the Uchiha's pale hand and lead him to the bed. Well, at least now his dobe wouldn't be falling asleep anytime soon…

* * *

Sasuke sat out on the front porch staring up into the bright blue sky as he thought back to his high school days. A small smile ghosted across his face as he remembered how he finally got with his blonde and when his first friend since his mother passed woke up from his coma. He was pulled from his thoughts as tanned arms wrapped around his shoulders. "Sasuke, what are you doing out here?"

The raven looked back over his shoulder at his boyfriend of five years. "Nothing." He sighed in content and pecked Naruto's lips. "Just remembering the past, that's all." The blonde made a humming sound, resting his chin on Sasuke, kissing the pale man's cheek.

"Ne, Sasuke-teme, want to have some fun before we go see dad?" Naruto asked as he backed away from his boyfriend with a saucy look as he headed back inside. The raven quickly got up following his cute blonde to the bedroom, he glanced at the clock, they had plenty of time he thought with a smirk.

* * *

(I was going to end it here but I figured, 'hey I haven't given my lovely readers a lemon that had been promised in this story' and also it would have been to short so yeah, here it is.)

"Shit!…fuck, _Naruto_…fucking relax be-fore you…nugh squeeze my…fucking dick o-off!"

"Well! That's what you get, bastard!…haah, I…I've been horny for -pant- two weeks!…and you've been…to busy to show me-e…any attention! Asshole!" Naruto shouted as he clamped down harder on the cock inside of him.

"Dammit!…shit, I'm sorry, okay! Fuck, loosen up already…" The Uchiha growled out, his onyx eyes closed tightly in pain. When the blonde loosened his muscles Sasuke let out a relieved sigh, his head resting against his boyfriend's chest. He glanced up into brilliant blue orbs and sighed again. "Sorry, I just had a few things I needed to get done. I didn't mean to ignore you, Naruto." The raven said as he brushed blonde locks behind a tan ear.

Naruto smiled, his pearly white teeth shining. "Love you, bastard." He said as he pulled his pale raven haired boyfriend down into a sweet kiss.

Sasuke chuckled. "I love you too, dobe." With the little quarrel out of the way the Uchiha set a decent pace in his thrusts. He loved listening to the sounds his blonde would make as they made love, just like he loved the screams Naruto would make as he pounded mercilessly into him on occasion. The raven's hips moved at a steady pace drawing out pleased moans and mewls. Sasuke pushed in, grinding his hips as he rotated them causing a choked gasp to escape pink lips.

"S-Sasuke…ah…" Naruto pushed up further against his pale boyfriend's cock. "Mmn…Sasu-ke…"

The blonde's voice was angelic to Sasuke's ears and he felt himself come closer to inevitable release. He grunted as he picked up his pace a little, reaching in between him and the blonde below him to grasp hold of Naruto's hardened member. The Uzumaki cried out as he too felt the coils in his stomach clench just before he released, covering his and Sasuke's stomachs and chests. And as the inner walls tightened around the raven he too came filling his boyfriend up. "Naru…to"

They laid side by side, their breathing starting to regulate as they came down from their highs. Naruto sat up with a wide grin. "That was awesome! I feel better now that I've had my release…sex really is therapeutic." He laughed. "Come on, Sasuke, we need to clean up so we can go meet up with dad." The blonde said as he got up and dragged Sasuke with him to the bathroom.

The raven smiled to himself. "You know, dobe, before I ever met you I've always wanted to say, 'I love you'." He said and chuckled at blue eyes staring at him, Sasuke lent over and kissed Naruto softly before pulling back so that they could get their shower. _I'll definitely ask him tonight_.

* * *

Well there you have it, sorry it took so long but at least it's now finished… thank you all for reading my story and being patient with me. Please read and review! Thanks again!


End file.
